7. Project Summary There continues to be a documented dire national need for veterinary specialists trained in biomedical research. Furthermore, veterinary researchers play a key role in multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary research activities since they naturally bridge basic and clinical research. To address this training need, faculty in the North Carolina State University College of Veterinary Medicine (CVM) established the Interdisciplinary Biomedical Research Training Program (IBRTP) for veterinary students in 2009 with funds committed to the program from the College of Veterinary Medicine and the T35 was first funded in 2010. The objective of this training program is to provide interdisciplinary biomedical research experience specifically targeted to veterinary students with a strong interest in a research career. The training program also serves as a bridge to foster new interdisciplinary research collaborations amongst faculty members. Trainees complete a 3-month research experience in the laboratories of faculty members drawn from nine disciplines. Trainees are mentored by two faculty members from different disciplines to create and execute an interdisciplinary project. The 33 faculty members participating in this program are well funded and have a strong training track record. The ten disciplines selected are areas of strength at NC State; Clinical Sciences, Cellular and Molecular Biology, Neurosciences, Genetics and Genomics, Infectious Diseases, Statistics and Epidemiology, Regenerative Medicine, Gastrointestinal Physiology, Computational Biology, and Pharmacology and Toxicology. Research projects emphasize the melding of two disciplines to create a novel approach to a biomedical research problem. Projects combining clinical and basic science disciplines are given priority. Trainees will be veterinary students in their first or second year who are building on prior research experience. Four trainee slots were funded by the NIH in 2010. The number of NIH supported trainee slots grew to 7 in 2012 and 10 in 2015. To date, a total of 59 NIH funded trainees have completed the program. We propose in this renewal application that the number of NIH funded training slots be maintained at 10 per year. Program requirements include: 1) a weekly seminar series on topics related to research ethics and scientific and professional development; 2) a weekly journal club discussing interdisciplinary research papers; 3) participation in the Boehringer-Ingelheim-NIH National Veterinary Scholars Symposium and the annual CVM Research Symposium.